


Giving Into Temptation

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold and his little maid Belle French have been dancing around one another for a month. With Mr. Golds' wife Milah out of the house for the evening Mr. Gold and Belle finally give into temptation.<br/>A.K.A: The first time Mr. Gold and Belle sleep together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumbelle_Dearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelle_Dearie/gifts).



> "The Walk-In Closet" got so much love that I have happily turned in into "The Little French Maid" series. I figured if we're going to continue the story we might as well do it right! So here is the very first time Mr. Gold and Belle sleep together! (prequel to "The Walk-In Closet")
> 
> This one is for my dear friend Esmee who I am very happy to have in my life now! Enjoy your smut girl! xoxox

He was staring at her again. The plump swell of her perky breasts, the way her dress fit tightly to her waist and then faired out, the hem landing mid thigh. Her skin was creamy and pale. And he longed to run his fingers up and down her shapely thighs. Belle French bent down exposing a very pleasing angle of her well-formed bottom. Mr. Gold clenched his hand into a fist, his well-groomed nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm.

"Rum. Rum. For crying out loud are you even listening to a word I've been saying?" Milah screeched and Rummond Gold tore his eyes away from his little maid; his fantasy ruined by the complaints of his wife. 

Mr. Gold glared at Milah exposing his disdain through clenched teeth. "Whatever it is you wanted Milah just put it on the credit card like you usually do." After a sigh he returned his gaze upon his little maid. By the time Mr. Gold had resumed his voyeurism, Belle had picked up the large pot from the bottom cupboard and had it filled with water boiling on the stove top. Milah followed her husbands gaze and saw the opportunity to tease the young woman.

"My, my Belle. That dress you're wearing is quite stunning. It surely seems to have caught the attention of my dear husband." Milah mocked but Gold froze, and Belle dropped the carton of cherry tomatoes in her hand sending them scattering all over the kitchen floor. Had Milah become aware of Rums' sexual desires before he had even acted on them? Milah laughed at the little maids mistake. "Oh relax girl. You're such a klutz." Milah paused turning her attention to her husband. "When you said you wanted a maid Rum I assumed you would at least get a competent one." Milah walked over to Belle and placed a threatening finger under the bottom of her chin lifting the small girls face up to her malicious glare. "But I suppose she is rather pleasing to look at." Milah dropped her finger in disgust and Belle turned her gaze to the floor staring at her feet. "Well, I'm off to change for poker with boys. This mess better be cleaned up before I get back girl." Milah left, scaling the staircase up to the master bedroom in order to prepare for her evening out.  


Belle immediately bent over picking up the dispersed cherry tomatoes. Mr. Gold stood from his place on the couch, cane in hand, and walked over to Belles' place in the kitchen. Although it was a bit of a struggle, he joined her on the floor picking up tomatoes and placing them in the previously empty carton. 

Milah wasn't right very often, but this time she was right about one thing: Belle French was pleasant to look at. But Mr. Gold had liked her for so much more then that. She was brave, and strong. She would laugh at his jokes, and she always displayed a radiant smile. He knew she felt the same as he did. Although, he couldn't fathom why. But he knew it. They had shared moments of sensual touching, heavy breathing in secluded corners of the house, and prolonged eye contact. But every time Belle realised they were acting upon their desires she would freeze up and immediately dart out of his way. They had never gone any farther. And God Gold had wanted to go farther! 

With all the tomatoes accounted for, the pair rose in tandem together. Mr. Gold had a little trouble with his cane and Belle placed a helpful hand to his elbow helping him up. The two were standing mere inches from one other. Belles hand remained on Golds' elbow and his eyes immediately darted towards her lips. Belles breath became thick and hot as her heart beat increased. Her azure eyes were mesmerizing and Gold instinctively raised the back of his hand to her check. Her skin was soft and she leaned into his gentle touch. He ever so lightly stroked up and down on her check until his fingers began to wander. Belle allowed her eyes to flutter shut as Mr. Golds' thumb stroked along Belles bottom lip. Her lips were dry and Belle longed to run her tongue along them encapsulating his finger in her mouth; but Belles brain was too idled by lust to enforce her desires. Mr. Golds' thumb dropped from Belles lip and gently rubbed against her chin as his hand moved to spread against her neck. Belle opened her eyes in the ecstasy of the new touch only to be overwhelmed by the look of desire in Mr. Golds' molasses brown eyes. He sent a quick look to her lips and then back to her eyes and Belle nodded. 

Leaning in ever so slowly Mr. Golds' lips encased hers in a delicate touch that conveyed a months worth of resisted passion. They both sighed, realizing that they had finally gotten what they had been denying themselves for so long. Belle opened her mouth to him immediately, she had wanted this since the first moment he had smiled at her. Mr. Golds' right hand began wandering from Belles neck, to her collar-bone, then over to her shoulder, before coming back up to her neck; while his left hand wrapped around her waist to the small of her back, tugging her body closer to his and deepening their kiss. Belle responded eagerly, reaching her hands up to the lapels of his suit jacket before wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could tangle her fingers in his hair. 

Mr. Golds' tongue begged entrance at the edge of Belles' lips and she smiled against him. His tongue began searching her mouth and seeking out her pleasures. When he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth Belle became vocal and dragged her nails through his scalp, igniting his passion. Golds' hands began to drift over Belles waist, running up and down her body, but never touching her most sensitive places. He hesitated with his thumbs edging ever so slowly to the undersides of her breasts. Belle took one of Mr. Golds' hands in hers and edged him further up her body, hoping to show him her consent and encourage him to explore and pleasure her further. 

Things were becoming heated and Belle was loosing oxygen. Just when she was about to part the kiss for lack of air, Gold had gained the courage! Mr. Golds' left hand was gently rubbing at the underside of Belles right breast while his other hand palmed her left breast. His thumb began to gently brush over her inflamed nipple and Belle moaned into Golds' mouth relying on him for support. Gold involuntarily responded to Belles moans of satisfaction by thrusting his burning erection against the side of her hip. If he wasn't so encased in Belle he would have been appalled with himself for his lack of control. And just as Belle began reaching towards his heated erection she heard the creaking of old wood. 

Belle and Mr. Gold darted apart, both regaining their breath. Belles' cheeks were all aflame and Golds' lower extremities were in a state to be admired. Belle picked up Mr. Golds' cane, which he must have dropped to the floor at some point during their make-out session, and handed it towards him before turning her attentions to the pot of boiling water. As they had suspected, the creaks in the floorboards increased as Milah emerged from the staircase and walked into kitchen. Milah was wearing a black dress and had re-applied her make-up for her evening of gambling. 

"Well at least you cleaned up the mess! I think the girl deserves a reward Rum for finally doing something right." Belle didn't turn to face Milah. Instead she placed the pasta noodles in the pot of boiling water and pretended to be busy preparing their meal. Milah turned toward Rum who was shielding himself behind the island counter. If Milah chose to come any closer to him she would surly see the state he was in. "I wont be eating with you tonight, and if luck is on my side I wont be home till very late either." Rum didn't know if Milah was referring to winning money tonight, or winning favours from another man. And honestly, Rum didn't even care; because thirty seconds ago he had held sweet little Belle French in his arms and he was pleasuring her! Milah exited into the hallway and Gold heard her put on her coat and grab her car keys before the front door was slammed behind her.

Gold sighed, adjusting his pants slightly to relieve the pressure on his cock. Belle braced herself on the counter but didn't dare to turn around. They were alone. Mr. Gold walked closer to Belle, slowly entering the space between them.

"Well Miss French. Do you think Milah's right? Do you deserve a reward for doing something right?" He raised his brows. His tone was seductive and harshly needy. Belle turned to face him. But she looked solace. Her expression showed nothing of her previous desires. He halted in front of her, stopping himself from reaching for her waist. 

"Mr. Gold. What we just did, it was not right. In fact, it was very wrong. You are my employer, and I your employee. Not to mention the fact that Milah is your wife! I know...I know we've been rather close lately, and exchanged the odd physical gesture, but we cannot--" Mr. Gold cut her off sharply.

"My marriage...my marriage ended a long time ago. Before you even set foot in this house." He paused. "What do you expect me to do? Deny my feelings for you? Because I've already been denying them for months! Ever since you fell off that stupid ladder. I knew I wanted you more than just, more that just...What I feel for you, it's more then just lust Belle...What I really want is you...Belle." It was the first time that Mr. Gold had used her given name and suddenly all the things preventing them from being together seemed to melt away. It was just her and him. And Belle had been wanting him. But could she really do this? Be with a taken man, even if he could possibly be her true love. Belle sighed, looking into the pleading eyes of Mr. Gold. She saw truth, honesty, purity, and desire. But above all, Belle saw a good man. 

"Take me to bed Mr. Gold." She purred, the words easily escaping her mouth with her realization. He was a good man. 

Mr. Gold cupped Belles face within his palms and placed a delicate kiss to her lips. It was chaste and unlike anything compared to the passion of their first kiss. His hands wandered from her cheeks and rubbed over the smooth skin of her arms as he made his way to her hands. They stood momentarily, hand in hand, before he turned, leading her up the stairs to his bedroom.

The master bedroom was large. Belle had been in it several times before, to clean and put away laundry. But the room suddenly seemed so different with Belle knowing what was about to happen. Gold had taken off his suit jacket and draped it over a chair in the far corner. He began taking off his tie when he noticed Belle standing rather still staring towards the bed. Belles' mind was frozen in time. They were going to make love, in Mr. Golds' bed, in the bed he shares with his wife. Instead of being petrified, Belle began to feel a heat coiling in her lower belly. She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up to find Mr. Gold standing right in front of her.

"Belle are you sure?" Belle responded by undoing the buttons on his waistcoat and he leaned down to ambush her into a deep kiss. Gold dropped his tie to the floor and instead brought his hand up to the nape of Belles neck. He cradled her as her body began leaning into his. Her hair was soft and he wanted to wrap it around his hands and tug it while he fucked her. With Golds' waistcoat undone Belle moved to the buttons on his dress shirt. Gold easily unzipped Belles' dress and began to delicately push the material from her shoulders. With a little cooperation on Belles' part she stepped out of her dress and revealed a pair of dark blue laced panties and matching bra. The sight was almost too much for Gold and he picked her up and roughly planted her on the bed. His ankle would pay for that later. But for now, Belle was much to distracting.

Gold finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He paused for a moment leaning over top of Belle. She was so young, smooth, beautiful, and perfect. And suddenly he left like the old, harsh, leathery, cripple he really was. Belle sensed his unease and reached her hands up to his chest. She splayed her hands across his stomach, gasping when she felt his muscles twitch beneath her touch. She leaned up to capture his mouth in a sweet kiss, her hands brushing against his nipples. 

"You're very handsome Mr. Gold." She whispered into his ear and began trailing kisses down his neck. Belles hand found the small path of hair on his lower stomach that lead further into his pants. When Gold heard the clink of his belt he gained his courage back, taking Belles wrists in his hands and pinning them over her head. He began leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck, color-bone, and shoulders; gently scraping his teeth along her skin, eliciting moans of pleasure from the little maid. His mouth began traveling farther down paying special attention to the swells of the top of her breasts. Gold started mouthing her through her bra and Belles back arched into his touch. Belles' wrists were still held tightly in Golds' hand and she was unable to do anything but writhe beneath him.

"Please." Belle begged, her nipples painfully hard. Gold looked up to her and smiled.

"Please what, dearest?" 

"My bra, take it off. I need you on me." Gold smiled freeing Belles wrists from his grasp. With her hands free she unhooked her bra and freed her breasts. 

"Oh. Belle. You're so beautiful. Truly. You're to good for me darling." Belle smiled and kissed him in response. Gold returned his attentions to kissing her body. And when he scrapped his tongue along Belles firm nipple she let out a whine of gratification. Gold played with one breast dutifully while his mouth consumed the other. He placed open mouthed kisses into Belles cleavage as he switched his mouths attentions to her other breast. 

Now that Belle had the use of her hands again she successfully unhooked his belt and pulled it through the loops in his pants. Just as she was about to reach for the bulge in Golds' pants he leaned up from Belle. Gold looked down at her, admiring his handiwork; Belles rosy pink nipples were swollen and puckered. With a sneaky grin, Gold altered his position. He was moving down the bed, sitting between Belles legs, and heading strait for her heated core. Gold traced soft circular patterns on the inside of Belles' thighs as he left kisses on her belly. His hands hooked onto the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down revelling her dark curls. Gold removed the damp panties and tossed them on the floor. He placed kisses to the insides of Belles thighs before edging ever closer to her wanton centre. Belle could feel his breath against her folds and her heart was racing. The moment Golds' tongue made contact with her sex Belles head shot backwards into the pillow. 

"You taste wonderful Belle." Gold said looking up at Belle after completing his first exploratory lick of the area. His tongue dipped inside her tasting her juices and his nose was rubbing against her most sensitive place as he proceeded to lap at her cunt. Smiling, Gold reached Belles aching bundle of nerves and placed a gentle kiss to the little bud that sent a shock wave through her body causing spasms in her legs as she curled her toes. Gold brought his finger to her centre, accepting her juices before he slowly pushed it into her. Belle moaned with being filled, but it wasn't enough. Thrusting in and out of her slowly, Gold added a second finger and began twisting about inside her. He returned his mouth to her clitoris sucking the little bud into his mouth with gleeful admiration. Belles breaths were coming in pants, as incomprehensible words escaped her mouth. When Gold crooked his fingers inside her and scraped his teeth against her little bud it was all the stimulation Belle needed to allow her climax to overcome her. With her inner walls clenching around his fingers, Gold gently finger fucked Belle while splaying gentle kisses to her bud and curls as she rode out her climax. 

After having finally recovered from her orgasm Belle opened her eyes just in time to see Gold licking his fingers clean from her juices. Belle reached for him securing his lips in an open mouthed kiss. Belle could taste her salt on his lips and she parted the kiss to speak,

"I need you naked." Her voice deep and hasty. 

Gold responded with vigour. Undoing his dress pants and folding them over the chair that already held his suit jacket. Taking off his underwear, Gold revealed his hard cock already sprung up and laying straight against his belly. He walked back over to the bed and Belle crawled on her hands and knees to meet him at the edge. Gold had been waiting so long for his release that the minute her small little hand touched his aching cock a heated cry escaped his lips.

He was rather large, thick, and decorated with sparse dark curls. It was much more beautiful then Belle had expected. She was no maiden, but she certainly wasn't accustomed to seeing such a thing. Her ex-boyfriend Gary would never let her see it, but rather fumble around with it inside her. But here, Gold stood in front of Belle nervously displaying himself. Belle sent him a smile, testing the firmness of her grip as he pulsed in her hand. Realising, she was probably torturing him by not moving Belle placed a gently kiss to the head of his cock before slowly pumping him. She ran a curious finger gently against his balls and Gold dug his fingers sharply into her shoulders in an attempt to contain himself. With a few more strokes Belle noticed the fluid building at his tip. So she stroked his shaft while running her thumb over his head, spreading his pre-cum. Belle placed another little kiss to his blunt tip causing his cock to twitch earnestly. 

"Fuck. Oh fuck Belle." Belle smiled wickedly up at him. And Gold forced himself to still her hand on his shaft. "Please. I wont last."

"Then we better get you inside me." Gold leaned over Belle, joining her on the bed. Belle began to line them up when Gold abruptly stopped her. In all his haste he hadn't even thought of getting some protection.

"Um...Shite! I...I don't think I have any bloody fucking condoms." He was about to leave when Belle placed her hand to his shoulder.

"It's fine Mr. Gold. I'm on birth control." She blushed slightly. "Please, I want you in me."

He murmured a 'fuck' under his breath as he leaned over Belle embracing her lips with his. Belle chuckled into his mouth as they parted to smile at each other. With both their hands on his cock they guided him to her entrance. His head parting her folds and slowly requesting entrance. Gold stroked Belles hair as he slowly pushed into her. She was painfully tight but thoroughly soaked. With a finale push Gold slipped into her. Belle moaned at the sensation of having him complete her. Gold started with shallow and deep thrusts before he couldn't contain his carefulness much longer. Adjusting the angle of her hips he brought Belle closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles one over the other. With the next thrust Gold hit a place much deeper within in her that sent a pleasurable fire between them. Gold was so nearly spent, but he wanted Belle to reach her peak first. Gold began applying pressure to Belles clit in tandem with his slow deep thrusts that sent her whining into the pillow. She was so full of lust, and need, and heat, and HIM, that Belle was so nearly at her peak. With a soft kiss to her temple and a whisper in her ear, 

"I want to feel you cum around my cock." Belles peak broke with a cry as her mind was blinded with the glow of her orgasm. Her channel fluttered tightly around Golds' cock and he spilt his seed into her. Her body milked him through every erratic thrust as he slowed and buried his head between the crook of Belles neck. Thoroughly spent and unable to hold himself up anymore Gold rested on top of Belle. 

After a few moments of catching their breath, in which Belle delicately stroked Golds' back, he moved his head to rest upon her bosom. The movement caused his sated cock to slip from within Belle. Cradled in her arms the two pulled the comforter over their entwined bodies. Their silence was nice; A moment in which they could simply be together. But Belles ever impatient mind began to wander as she looked over to the clock on his night stand. 

"What will happen now?" Belle asked quietly as her fingers mulled through his hair. 

"What do you mean?" He responded while he was busy tracing little circles on her color-bone.

"Everything's changed. We're more then friends now, more then employee employer. We're...we're...lovers?"

"I suppose we are darling." He placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Does that mean we can do this again?"

"I was counting on it." He said with a chuckle. "Belle...I am yours, for as long as you'll have me." He smiled, his heart aching with their new level of intimacy. He seized her in another breathy kiss that was cut short by the growling noises coming from Belles stomach. "I see someone worked up an appetite."

"Well it is almost dinner time. Oh shoot!" She yelled, pushing him from atop her bosom, jumping up from the bed, and marching around the master bedroom completely naked. "I forgot dinner on the stove!" With a horrified look Belle put on her panties and Mr. Golds' dress shirt and ran out of the master bedroom towards the kitchen. Gold remained unmoved, chuckling to himself, in the warmth of his bed, the bed that he had just made love in with his little maid Belle French.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts for this series!
> 
> Those of you who have already submitted, I am working diligently on including them!


End file.
